onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
4:30 AM (Apparently They Were Traveling Abroad)
"4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad)" is the first episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 131st produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on September 14, 2009. Nathan learns of a shocking accusation that could threaten his career, much to the chagrin of his sports agent Clay. Brooke prepares to launch a new fashion line, and Julian decides to produce a big movie. Haley sister Quinn makes a surprise visit. Meanwhile, Jamie celebrates his 7th birthday. __TOC__ Synopsis records in the studio.]] Fourteen months of Lucas and Peyton's departure from Tree Hill each of their friends if triyng to continue to reach their dreams or, in some cases, finding out what happens once more dreams are realised. Haley is continuing to persue a career in music reserving a spot for her own gold selling record next to Mia's A Fine Mess, Nathan is now a star player in the NBA, Jamie has grown more adoring of his father than ever and Julian and Brooke have finally found happiness together. While together at the beach, Julian and Brooke talk about their future saying that once his movie is done, and her new line is launched they can both be together in Tree Hill after fourteen months of being in a long distance relationship. In New York, Millicent walks through the office of Clothes Over Bros talking to her assistant. Now that she has some authority in the company, her confidence has increased dramatically as she defies Victoria's wishes to hire a model to be the new face of Clothes Over Bros, but Millie requests that instead they hire an actress which her assistant tell her Victoria will not like (reminisent of what Millie told Brooke three years previously). Millie, however, responds that Victoria works for her, even though she then panicked about Victoria learning she'd said that. She then turns to her assistant, Caliope, and tells her to have fun because she's only young once and Millie knows what it's like to be in her shoes. and Brooke attend his movie premiere together.]] Elsewhere, Clay finds Nathan practicing in the gym and praises his commitment because he never takes a day off from basketball, and he says he isn't the only one whose noticed - he hints that Nathan's bosses are planning on renewing his contract, but havn't done so yet. They then discuss Jamie's upcoming birthday, saying that Jerry Rice is the next sportsman on Clay's client roster who Jamie is yet to meet. At the apartment, Mouth hints to Skills that he should think about moving out and getting his own place with Lauren because Mouth wants to move forward even more with Millie so they have their own place. That night, at the premiere of Julian's new movie he notices that Brooke is much sadder than usual, saying she hasn't been the same since the night at the beach. Brooke says that she will miss him when he leaves again, but Julian asks why she has to miss him. Now that Peyton has gone, what's keeping Brooke in Tree Hill? Brooke, however, says that Tree Hill is home and the two exit the car at the premiere. Facing the photographers and the paprazzi, Brooke and Julian hold hands as Julian tells her everything will be okay. learns of Julian's departure to New Zeland, thawrting her plans to propose.]] The following morning Jamie awakens and gets ready especially early for his birthday but Haley jokes with him, saying his birthday was yesterday and he slept right through it. She wishes her son a happy birthday. Elsewhere, Nathan is in the locker room spraying body spray when another woman puts her arms around his chest. When she flirtaiously tells him that he smells good, he credits it to his Rainstorm Body Spray. When the director yells "cut" Nathan, clearly unimpressed, leaves the set of the advert he is filming and sits with Clay. Clayton starts to mock his acting ability, but Nathan defends himself saying he said he didn't want to do it in the first place. Clay, however, tells him that it is a good idea since he is a role model now and people will do whatever he does. Clayton pursuades Nathan to carry on shooting, because he needs some sort of endorsement to keep money coming in during the off-season. Meanwhile, wiith Skills refusing to leave the house, Mouth resorts to an unusual tactic - he goes about his day completely naked. However, Skills tells him Back at the Scott house, Haley and Jamie prepare for the party but Jamie finds someone has started eating his cake - and the culprit soon reveals themselves to be Jamie's aunt Quinn, Haley's sister. Quinn reveals that she decided to visit her sister, but Haley questions if she came because Taylor wasn't home. The three eventually break into a food fight when Quinn pushes Jamie's head into his cake, which she reveals isn't actually his real one. Back at the apartment, Skills decides to fight back and also goes naked. Mouth reveals that he wants to move forward with Millie but he still considers Skills to be a great friend. The two guys, both naked, say that they love eachother just as Millie walks in the door. Brooke, however, remembers the night she and Julian spent at the beach. The two talk as Brooke writes in the sand, but she is distracted when Julian tells her that he has recieved an offer to produce a big movie in New Zeland, and would be gone for eight months. Brooke tells him that he should take it and Julian promises her that they will be together when the movie is finished. As the two embrace, the sea washes away the message Brooke wrote in the sand which once read "Marry Me". reads his card from Lucas and Peyton.]] At Jamie's party, Brooke calls Julian who has left for New Zeland and but gets his voicemail. Haley then enters and the two discuss being in long distance relationships, something Haley can relate to given that Nathan is away most of them. Brooke reassures her, saying atleast the NBA has an off-season, yet Hollywood doesn't. Haley then reveals to Brooke that the power label, Sire Records, behind Red Bedroom Records is sending someone down to help run the day-to-day stuff so Haley is free to concentrate on her record. Jamie, however, interups them to open his presents. The first one he opens is from his Uncle Lucas who tells him that he and Peyton miss him and he gives him the same present Keith got him for his seventh birthday, his basketball. Clayton, however, upstages Lucas by presenting his present - Jerry Rice. Among the chaos of excited children, a woman approaches Nathan and asks to get a picture with him, and he agrees. After some small talk, she asks if he remembers her but he clearly doesn't, leaving him confused. Somtime later, Brooke and Jamie discuss the wish he made while blowing out his candles and Jamie tells Brooke that he's also aloud to make wish for other people as well. Just as he wishes, Julian arrives at the party prompting a stunned Brooke to tell him "Wow. You're good." Julian tells Brooke that he is staying in Tree Hill for a bit longer before leaving for New Zeland prompting the two to reunite passionatley. Elsewhere, Haley shows Quinn to her room, which she expects to be empty. However, the two find Brooke and Julian together in the room. Elsewhere, as Quinn, Jamie, Andre, Lauren and Jerry Rice play football, Nathan and Clay talk and he reveals he has a date with the body spray girl which doesn't come as a suprise to Nathan. Brooke and Julian walk on the beach and discuss the beginning of their relationship, and the feeling Brooke got whenever he would call or text her. Knowing that he will soon leave for New Zeland and with Peyton gone, Brooke tells him that she's just feeling lonely. 'In Progress: 22:15' Memorable Quotes :"What's keeping you in Tree Hill now that Peyton's gone? You went back for her. :"So did you" ::- Julian Baker and Brooke Davis :"I can't believe your four already" :"Seven" :"Oh, would you settle for five?" :"No" :"Maybe we could feed you coffee and cigarettes and keep you really small" :- Haley James Scott and Jamie Scott :"You are terrible at this. You're so wooden." :"Hey, I told you I didn't wanna do this right." :"I'm just playing man. You look great" :"No, I don't. I look wooden. I'm a wooden tool that uses body spray" ::- Clayton Dawson and Nathan Scott on the set of his advert. :"Dude, you're like what? Thirty-two now?" :"Seven" :"Seven, right. Of course, I was talking to your mom." ::- Quinn James and Jamie Scott :"Well, atleast the NBA has an off-season. Apparently Hollywood doesn't." ::- Brooke Davis to Haley James about Julian Baker's absence. Voiceover :"I sat there in the dark. Alone and broken. On the eve of my son's first game in the NBA, I sat alone on a playground basketball court and waited for death. I had been given only days to live. That was fourteen months ago." ::-Dan Scott (opening voiceover) :"Forgiveness is never easy. Bitterness is easy. Hatred is easy. But forgiveness, that's a tough one. Sometimes people say things they don't mean or do things they can't take back. Sometimes we do things we can't take back. So we feed ourselves to starve the pain. We're all afraid of something. I was afraid, I was dying. But in the face of great despair, I had an ephipheny. What I've done is who I am, but what I've done is not who I will be. It's been nearly thirty-seven million seconds, ten thousand hours, fourteen months since I realized what I've done is not who I can be. Unburden yourself from the mistakes of your past, and when you do your heart grows stronger. And I should know, mine was supposed to go out a long time ago. :: -Dan Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Quicksand" - Bethany Joy Galeotti of Everly * "Heart" - Annie Stela * "Chasing The Daylight" - Phillip Larue * "Belated Promise Ring" - Iron & Wine * "Devil May Dance" - A.J. Roach * "Hollow Notes" - Novi Split * "Love Like A Sunset, Pt. II" - Phoenix * "Out Of Reach" - Matthew Perryman Jones * "Rock.Paper.Scissors" - The Parlotones * "The Look You Gave That Guy" - EELS This episode's title originated from the song 4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad), originally sung by Roger Waters. Trivia *First appearance of Clayton and Quinn. *This episodes title 4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad), refers to the character of Lucas an Peyton who departed Tree Hill at the end of the sixth season *This is the first episode to not credit Chad Michael Murray and Hilarie Burton after their departure from the series. Episode References *Millicent's walk through the Clothes Over Bro's NY branch with her assistant is reminisent of the scene in which Brooke walked through the same office with her assistant, Millie. *Miranda mentions her boss John Knight. *Brooke and Julian both remind eachother that they came to Tree Hill for Peyton. Category:Episodes